Rookie In Blue
by bombsquadteam
Summary: New rookie comes to 15, and Sam slowly falls in love with her sass and charm. there is no Andy in this story starts, 01x01 with extreme twists. Only the start of episode one is the same. nothing else is. there are small references to different episodes in no particular order.
1. Chapter 1

A/n

In this story Andy McNally doesn't exist, instead in her place is Georgina Lundy my o/c other than her own no other characters... Thank you

~ Satan xx

Georgina's POV:

What's happening to me? I'm handcuffed and put onto the bar of The Black Penny and the rest of the Rookies are next to me. There's: Dov Epstein, Chris Diaz, Gail Peck, Traci Nash and I Georgina Lundy, and we are the new rookies of 15th division in Toronto Canada. Oliver Shaw had our ID cards in his hands and was reading out our names to the whole of the pub. 'How Embarrassing' I thought to myself as everyone was staring at us. Oliver being Oliver then came out and said we had to try and get out of the handcuffs any way we knew how. Unfortunately for me I have the balance of a marshmallow and when I tried to step through the cuffs I had to be caught by another officer and as I couldn't use my hands I had to be steadied by him until I regained my balance. Still I managed to step through my cuffs and get my earring from my left ear and get the cuffs open before anyone else could even think about a way to do it.

Oliver looked at me with a small smile of gratitude and respect towards me before announcing. "Ladies and Gentleman! We have our winner! GEORGINA LUNDY!" Everyone cheered at me before Traci, Dov, Chris and I found a small table and bought a couple of rounds of different drinks.

By the end of the night I was having trouble standing alone. The worst thing about it is that after I leave this pub tonight I have nowhere to go. My family who were officers for 15 and they got killed and I had no money. I was on my own. I used the money I had left to try and secure a place in the academy which I'm ashamed to say and nobody knows this but I got in on scholarship. Not even Traci knows this. It's hard to contend with but I have nowhere to live. I live out on the streets, alone with nowhere to go. I showered in the academy where the only one who knew about my housing issue would give me shampoo and body wash so I could clean myself up but that would never hast for long because as soon as I'm out on those streets again. I mean nothing to anyone. Not even Frank Best. The only one who knew about it?

The next day I woke up from my alley and I collected my stuff from the floor around me and made my way to the station.

I entered the building a little later than I expected and I saw Frank and he gave me a box with my uniform in it as I couldn't afford one so he bought me one from his own money. For that I owe him a large debt, even if he doesn't know it yet.

Oliver Shaw's POV:

I was worried about Officer Lundy. Ok? I was! I admit it and I had good reason to as well because when you follow someone home to make sure they get there alright and you see where that person is living then that's what tweaks emotions in you. Sympathy. Anger. Pain. I can only imagine what she's feeling right about now, and that's why I have decided to help her.

I found Frank Best and asked him if Georgina could ride with me today and when he agreed I was surprised. I wasn't her training officer but she didn't really have one. Everyone picked their own rookies and she was the only one not to get picked so I guess she goes between officers. It's not good but until we can find her someone permanent who could take care of her then I would. Even if it's by myself I would keep this girl safe. Everyone came into the briefing room and the partners got read out by Boyco. He then did his 'serve, protect' thingy and we were all on our way out.

Sorry it's short 3

A/n

Everything from now on is in small reference to the shows episodes but instead of McNally its Georgina and it has my own take on things... Thanks

~ Satan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 FRESH PAINT

Georgina's POV:

As Traci and I walked out into the parking lot, I saw everyone out there waiting for their rookies. Traci found hers easily but I on the other hand had a little trouble until someone tapped me in the shoulder. I screamed and turned around in shock and saw who I thought may be Oliver stood behind me in an apologetic state with his hands out in front of him. I relaxed a little and warned him never to make contact with me because of bad experiences in the past. He just nodded and looked at me sympathetically before he led me to his car and tried to take my bag from me. When I just gripped tighter, he looked me in the eyes and said to me 'Georgina, you can trust me. I won't do anything to it I promise.' I slightly nodded and I released my grip letting him slowly take it from my shoulder and put it into the back of the car. I then stepped into the car and buckled up immediately. Oliver got in beside me and looked at me briefly before turning the ignition on and drove out of the space and onto the road.

We weren't driving for long before the first call came into our car of a disturbance. "1505 there's a disturbance down Bradford on lakes 142 Monroe way" the radio beeped across to Oliver and I. "hey, that's right down there" I exclaimed, pointing towards a turning to the street. Oliver turned down there and parked on the side of the road.

Oliver's POV:

Georgina and I both got out of the car and went to talk to the woman who phoned in for the disturbance when gun shots and screaming was herd from inside the building. I de-holstered my gun and slowly walked inside the building followed closely by Georgina who also had her gun. We took the stairs as silent as we could before creeping to the door of the apartment in question. I counted to three and we entered to find a girl lying on the floor and another by her side as I recognised as Sadie. One of the people who we get information from for various cases. Georgina went to see to the girl so I went into the other room to see a man slumped onto the sofa with a bullet hole through his chest, his stone cold dead chest. Noelle and Traci showed up not to long later and I asked Georgi and Trace to go and clear the house.

They left the room and started up the stairs to the top floor. Not to long later I heard shouts from Georgi but by the time I got there she was gone and the window was open. Traci came in a minute later and asked where Georgina was to which I replied "I have no damn clue"

Sam's POV:

I was under cover but as soon as I heard a girls shrill scream and a loud bang coming from the room next to the one I was in I knew something was wrong and I had to help. I bursted in, gun at the ready when I saw the guy I was working for under cover holding a gun to something on the floor and there as a small stream of blood coming out from behind the sofa I panicked. Mike, the guy I worked for, shot at me and I shot him in the shoulder to stop him from hitting me. I ran behind the sofa and found a young female officer lying on the floor with a bullet wound in her neck but she was still alive. She had to be 26 or so with gorgeous bright green eyes like a cat and long waist length blue hair which faded into a turquoise and curly. Her face as flawless her lips were as red as rubies her skin was pale and fair, a. Because of the lack of blood and b. that's just the way she was. The girl looked like she was trying to tell me something but she couldn't quite form the words in her state.

Immediately I used her radio to call for an ambulance to the address and went and cuffed mikes good arm to the sofa leg so he couldn't go anywhere as I looked after the girl. Her name tag said Lundy, an Irish name, so I took off my coat and pressed it to her neck to stop the bleeding whilst calling out to her, " officer Lundy, I need you to keep your eyes on me, at all times" her eyes flickered slightly and then slowly closed and I called out loudly, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" at that moment, Oliver Shaw and Detective Jerry Barber ran into the room and saw me in the floor next to officer Lundy. Oliver ran over and started calling out to her. "Georgina?! Georgina can you hear me?" I guess that's her name then. Georgina Lundy. It's pretty, suits her well what I know of her.

I don't remember much else except that the paramedics came and put Georgina into the ambulance and took her to the hospital with Oliver. I was taken back to the station where I got into my uniform for the first time in nine months and went to see Frank.

(skip forward 3 hours)

At about 1 I got a call from Oliver saying that Georgina had made it but he needed to talk to me about her. I agreed to all to him and I made my way across to the hospital. When I got there and parked the car I immediately spotted oliver pacing around in the lobby of the building. He walked towards me and met me at the doors. I greeted him and asked him how she was. He told me she s still in surgery and they are trying to remove the bullet. I looked at Oliver and asked him what he needed to talk to me about. He remembered what he was going to say and told me everything.

Oliver's POV:

"The girl is called Georgina Matilda Lundy and she is 26 years old. She's born on the 17th of July and she loves to sing. Her parents were both officers for 15 but they died 10 years ago in a car accident when she as 16. Ever since then she's had nothing to her name and she had to get into the academy on scholarship. Frank bought her uniform because she can't afford one of her own. She can afford a small bottle of 3 in 1 shampoo, conditioner and shower gel every week and she showers at the station. Yesterday at the penny, I followed her home because I was worried about her and I found that she lives in an alleyway in the middle of the city with no mattress or blankets and only 2 sets of clothes. She's been hurt, abused, threatened so much that you can't touch her when she's conscious because she thinks you're going to hurt her. On her wrists are scars and scabs which are fresh which means that she self-harms. Sammy, please can you help me look after this girl, she's been through so much I just want to help her and make sure she's eating properly and just be there for her. Will you help me?" Sam's face went from normal to shock to anger and then pained. He looked me dead in the eyes and nodded his head slowly before saying quietly "yeah, yeah I will. She, she deserves someone to help her" I agreed full heartedly.

Sam and I sat in the hospital for 6 more hours as we were waiting for her to come out of surgery. At about half 7 the surgeon came up to us and told us something shocking, "she went into cardiac arrest 3 times and we had to shock her to keep her alive. She also has scars on her wrists from obvious self-harm and she is underfed and de hydrated. She will be lucky to survive the night" the doctor turned and asked away catching up with his partner and laughing about something. I turned to Sam in shock and stuttered "th-th-th-three times?" Sam just stood there and watched a single spot on a wall for another 2 hours.

A small framed nurse with huge glasses came and told us that Georgi was awake and that we could see her if we wanted. Sammy almost immediately got up and asked her to show us the way to her room. We walked through endless corridors and countless doors before we came to a small room at the front of the hospital. The nurse knocked and we both went into her room.

There were two chairs next to her bed and we each took one, Sam on the left and I on the right. With a weak, hoarse voice she questioned to Sam, "I know Oliver, but who you are, I don't mean to sound mean but..." Sam just laughed at this and introduced himself to her in his usual Sam Swarek way, with a bunch of sarcasm which she easily returned much to Sam's complete and utter confusion and respect. I don't know Georgina very well but she seems like a really nice girl to be around because she's always smiling and making other people smile and laugh despite everything that's happening everywhere else. Out of no-where I heard a small giggle before Georgina said to us "say, was there another people in the world that get shot and nearly killed on their first day?" both Sammy and I had to laugh at this before Sam replied with, "nope... Just you but I guess that's what makes you special." he reached out to take her hand but when she flinched away he remembered what I said to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - life or death

Sam's POV-

It was around 2 am that she went into cardiac arrest again but they managed to get it under control quickly and easily. But even so it was still terrifying to think that she could have died about then. It made me appreciate life that little bit more.

At about 10 am she woke up again and called out to someone as I was at the coffee machine just outside and I ran into the room and straight to her side. She reached out and enveloped my large hand in her small ones and whispered "when can I get out of here?" I looked her straight in the eyes and said "soon love, soon" she nodded and looked the other way towards the window.

Skipping forward about 2 weeks, Georgina was out of the hospital and it was her first day back and much to her dismay I had made her come and stay at my place which frank gave me two weeks off to look after her. I helped her get dressed in her new uniform and I walked her down to the car. I sat her in the passenger seat and quickly walked to the other side of the car. I jumped in and started the ignition. She automatically reached over and gripped my hand with dear life as we drove down the highway into downtown Toronto but her grip only got tighter as we parked up into the space near the doors and we walked in, she had her head down with the hood of her jacket over her blue and green hair. We made it in just in time for parade and when we walked into the room she tried to turn away and walk back out but I caught her arms and calmed her down before she could have a panic attack and gave her a bottle of water I had in my bag. She opened the cap and drunk nearly the whole thing in thirty seconds. I lead her in properly and when people saw me they instantly assumed that I was leading Georgina in and stood immediately. She lifted her head slightly which caused her hood to fall off and people to start to walk towards her and when they tried to touch her obviously she flinched away and tried to run again. I caught her again, steadied her and looked to Frank who told everybody to leave her alone and sit back down.

I lead her to where I always sit and put her on a chair which I pulled up in front of me and sat on the table with the chair between my legs.

Oliver's POV:

I looked over to Sam and Georgina and saw that he had put her on a chair in between his legs with his hands placed securely on the back of the chair, ready to protect her from anything. I smiled slightly and looked back to Frank who was also looking slightly towards them with the ghost of a smile in his eyes. He finished telling us about the latest drug dealer/ murderer. As we all left the room, I walked over to Sam and Georgina who remained where they were and once Georgi saw me she smiled and said "Oliver! Hey, I missed you!" she must have trusted me because she jumped up and hugged me wrapping her arms around my neck briefly before settling back between Sammy's legs her head resting on his lap, he was smiling softly down at her, his eyes full of concern and worry.

Whilst Georgi was talking to Frank I asked Sam how she was and everything that had happened over the past couple of weeks. He explained about the panic attacks that she was having and the constant nightmares that plagued her constantly, the flashbacks that made her whole body tense up and her breathing to subside, sometimes causing her to pass out from lack of oxygen in her lungs. Speaking of which, it was when I heard frank calling out georgina's name that's when we tuned back in to see her lying face down on the floor seemingly not breathing. Sam got up immediately and went straight over to her. He turned her over and told us to back away quickly and he started talking to her slowly and carefully whilst resting her head in his lap his hands gently stroking her hair looking straight into her eyes whilst she was breathing slowly, shaking like she was freezing but sweating like she was in a desert. Slowly she calmed down and sat up, thanking Sam for helping her again and that's when I flipped. Again? It's happened before. That is probably the scariest thing I've ever heard. Five times going into cardiac arrest and she's stopped breathing before, I don't know how many times and that scares me. It scares me to death. She's so beautiful, such a lovely girl, she doesn't deserve this. At all, and I think that Sam would be perfect for her, and she would definitely make Sam a much better person, it would be perfect.

After that happened, Frank told Georgina to ride with Sam for the rest of the month, no matter what he's doing, no matter where he goes. He looked straight at me and I looked at the scar on her neck from the bullet and winced. She saw this and reassured me with a smile before Sam helped her up as they were still sat on the floor her head in his lap and slowly they walked out of the room. I noticed as she left Sam had his hand around her waist supporting her a she walked to the car.

Georgina's POV:

Sam helped me into the car again and we went on our way. It wasn't long until we get our first call out to a prison break down on Sixth and Margi. Sam took the call and showed me a picture of the guy in question. His name was Don Reaney Jr. and he had a large snake tattoo wrapped around his head and ear. I looked to Sam with a 'Really?' look on my face. Sam saw this and laughed at me before explaining what he did to get him in jail in the first place. Drug dealing, couple of murders no big deal. Ha! Who am I kidding! That's a massive deal. And we are going to catch him. I hope. I mean we might not. Heh. I noticed in the wing mirror of the car that Oliver and his partner Gail was behind us I turned and smiled at them waving. Gail smiled and waved back whilst raising her eyebrows at us being just Gail. I laughed and turned back, my cheeks as red as a freaking fire engine. We reached where Don was last seen, a small park on the south of the city by the harbour. We carried on until we reached the entertainment district and I saw him sat on the curb of the side walk, a hat perched on top of his tattooed head. The hat was shifted slightly to the side as if he wanted people to know who he was and he also wanted the police to know who he was! I mean why you would do that!? I turned to Sam slightly, so I could look at his face but still have Don in my sights. I spoke quietly as if he could hear me from inside the car and said to Sam "Sam, I think Don Reaney jr is sat on the curb on our left. Slow down slightly whilst I radio into Oliver and Gail's car" he nodded slightly and I talked into my radio telling Oliver and Gail about who I have managed to find on the side of the road. Oliver laughed and exclaimed "haha, look who the cat dragged in!" unfortunately, he said it loudly, and he had his windows down… EPIC FAIL OLLIE! Don looked up, saw us and ran. Great! Sam pulled over and I jumped out and sprinted at my quickest straight at Don and actually managed to take him off of his feet, and I may or may not have sat on his chest until Sam could get to me and cuff him. I stood after Sam grabbed his arms and slowly backed away my gun drawn, ready for anything. I asked him what he was doing out of jail and he said "busted out, went to get drugs and alcohol" smirking, he looked at me and scoffed. I answered with "great, well at least this one's honest, eh Sam" he stifled a laugh and asked Don "do you have any idea who your messing with here?" Reaney looked at me and studied my face. Oliver and Gail then turned up at the scene and I turned my head to look at them. Showing the scar on my neck. Don mused at this and asked me "what's that scar from beautiful?" I just looked at him and said forcefully "1. Don't call me beautiful, 2. Shut up and 3. It's a bullet hole, I got shot 2 weeks ago in the neck." He did what I told him and Sam took him to the squad car and put him into the back. I turned back to Oliver and said I'll meet him back at the barn later and ran back to Swarek and Reaney.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: business meetings

Georgina's POV:

We made it back to the station without any more trouble and once we got parked up and we took Reaney into booking, left him with the officer there, Sam lead me into an interrogation room and took my face in his hands. He smiled at me and congratulated me for apparently a good catch and take down but I just said I was doing my job and it was just a lucky shot.

He pulled me into a hug and we left the room with his arm around my waist as Oliver and Gail walked into the station. Sam and I were laughing about something that I've forgotten about now and my stomach is hurting from all my laughter. Oliver was just stood there smiling at us and Gail is looking at us like we're crazy but laughing at the same time. After nearly another 10 minutes we finally calmed down enough to talk to people. And possibly do some work at the same time. I still couldn't remember what we were laughing at but that didn't matter anymore.

Nothing did. It was just me and him, and that's all I wanted it to ever be. I realise that now. That's all I ever wanted it to be. But for now, we have to keep it professional to the T.

We walked into the parade room and saw frank, Oliver, Gail, Traci, jerry, Dov and Chris all waiting in there. As I walked through the door they all stood and applauded me and Oliver slowly approached me with caution and after I took a deep breath I gave him a nod and he wrapped me up into a hug. His head resting on the top of mine. That's how short I was. Short but strong.

As we pulled away everyone was staring at me. And this is where I freaked (accidentally) I realised that I'd just practically told everyone that you can't touch me and I bolted. Out of the room and into the first one I could find. Which so happened to be a jail cell. It was the one with the bars that you put people who are in booking or holding. I was fine here. For about 3 minutes then Sammy came and found me. Unintentionally. He was going to give me some space and then come and find me but he was called here by the booking staff as they had a situation. That'd be me.

As he walked into booking he wasn't looking in my direction and when he asked the officer on duty what the situation was and he pointed to me... Well let's say he was more than a little surprised. We just looked at each other for a while before I fell to the floor and blackness overcame me.

Sam's POV:

As soon as she fell I ran straight to the cell and found it was locked. I turned to the officer who looked at me like 'I don't have the key' he spoke his thoughts 'Jerry has it' he said. Jerry... Jerry's on a case somewhere! I grabbed my phone and while it was dialling I radioed I Oliver to come to booking. And what luck! Jerry didn't pick up his mobile.

Ollie came in and was questioning why I bought him here so I stepped out of the way and he saw Georgi on the floor of a cell and he gasped and ran to the bars. I told him what had happened and that Jerry wasn't answering and he sat next to the bars and reached in and checked her pulse on her neck which was close to the bars. He then reached his hand down to her chest and when he looked up at me, I knew something was wrong 'she's not breathing!' At this point, I was panicking and the desk officer radioed it to everyone, "officer down in booking! I repeat. Officer down in booking!" Less than a minute later Frank and Traci ran into the room and Traci broke down into tears and ran straight for the bars and her friend.

Jerry, who had heard everything through Gail's radio burst into the room again a minute later with the key and opens the cell up. Frank and I ran straight into the cell and Ollie stayed where he was to comfort Traci as much as he could as she had sunk to her knees. Jerry went straight for her and helped her up and he pulled her straight into a hug.

After a while, Jerry managed to get a sobbing Traci out of the room by giving her to Gail and telling her to stay with her no matter what. Jerry went and crouched in front of Oliver who had seemed to have gone into a slight shock and he was just staring at the wall in front of him. It was scary. I was absolutely terrified for her and her health as obviously after being shot it wasn't in the best shape. I still held onto her hand as she slowly started breathing again and gaining consciousness.

It took about 5 minutes but her gorgeous green eyes fluttered open and she made a small, mouse like sound, so quiet I had to strain to be able to hear her before she let out a shrill scream and sat bolt upright as another flash back gripped her inside out and tears streamed down her face. I took her by the shoulders and set her down on the floor before picking her up in my arms, she was extremely light, and walked to the nearest sofa, which was in frank's office, and sat with her head on my lap slowly stroking her hair as she sobbed quietly, knowing I could do nothing to help but sit and wait.

Frank's POV:

Just watching Sam and Georgina through the glass walls of my office you could see that he cares so much about her and so does Oliver because at this moment he was sat outside my office on the floor watching in with some food for them both until she calmed down. Only then did he enter the room. And when he did, Georgina looked at Oliver and paged for him to come closer to her. He knelt in front of the sofa as she was still with Sammy and she stared talking to them. I don't know about what but they sat there and listened to her about everything she had to say with no interruptions and when she was done, they took her in to a large hug and kept her there as if they were protecting her from all evil.

About an hour later they approached me, Sam had his arm around her waist and Oliver had his hand on her shoulder seen as she was so short. It was a nice sight to see despite the situation. Sam explained to me what had happened and that she was in shock which brought on a flashback and she was fine now. I nodded my thanks and Georgina piped up and said "I need a coffeeeeee!" Sam scooped her up in his arms again which made her laugh and wrap her arms around his neck so she doesn't fall and Sam started running whilst shouting "TO THE COFFEE MACHINE!" all the while, Oliver was laughing and the rest of fifteen were smiling at Officer Swarek and the youngest rookie Officer Lundy.

Georgina's POV:

Sam didn't let me down until we had reached the coffee machine and he had deposited me onto a table. Just sitting there looking all cool and such! He asked me for my coffee order and made my mocha for me with precision skills. He handed me my warm coffee and I took a long sip of the milky drink. It was amazing! "I have decided, you are making me coffee every day for the rest of your natural existence" I said to Sam when he came over with his coffee and stood in front of me, the table only adding a few inches to my height, and he laughed at my speech and th went serious when I gave him a look. But that didn't last long because we were both laughing again in a matter of 30 seconds.

At some point during the time we were laughing, Oliver and Frank came in to see who was making so much noise and when they saw us they burst out laughing as well as if they should have known it would have been us. By this point, we had calmed down considerably and we were able to do things. I told Sam I meant what I said and I hand him my empty cup and pointed at the coffee machine before giving him a winning smile, batting my eyelashes at him. He sighed and took my cup. I did a little victory dance before looking to Oliver and Frank and winking at them before going to Sam "don't forget the marshmallows, you forgot the marshmallows last time" Sam turned to look at me but I smiled at him again and he just turned back around and continued making my coffee.

As he gave me my second coffee I gave him a genuine smile and I took a sip from the amazing drink. I stood from the table and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek as a thank you, the only thing was I had to stand on the very tips of my boots to be able to reach so Oliver came and picked me up so I could reach. When Oliver put me down on the floor, I saw everyone in the room was smirking at me so I just said "I can't help being short… I'll grow someday, you see!"I added a pout at the end so it gave my words more effective but all I got was Sam grabbing my hand and dragging me from the room saying "yeah, yeah come on short stuff!" as everyone was laughing at us.

Sam didn't let go of my hand as we walked through the station, in fact he held it tighter the further we went towards the parade room. We entered the small room and I ran straight to Traci and pulled her straight into a hug. She immediately wrapped her arms around me and we just stood there for about 20 minutes just hugging. When we finally pulled away I took a deep breath and pulled each of the other rookies into a quick hug, it was all I could manage before I backed away from them so they didn't make the first move to touch me.

I quickly walked back to Sam's side and he reached down and took my small hand in his large one and held it tightly.


End file.
